


Days Like These

by Some_Sith_Lord



Series: Sith Bonds [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Red Harvest - Joe Schreiber
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Krayt in dad mode, Scabrous has a soft side, Sick Character, Sick apprentice, Sickness, Sith, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sith_Lord/pseuds/Some_Sith_Lord
Summary: When their apprentice is ill Krayt and Scabrous show their softer sides. Even Sith Lords can care for another of their own.
Relationships: master/apprentice - Relationship
Series: Sith Bonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535636
Kudos: 2





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday and I wanted to experiment with their softer sides. Scabrous should know how to heal in theory I think.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Take care
> 
> I do not claim to own Star Wars in any way.

She woke up and got dressed in her training uniform consisting of black pants with a short-sleeved matching tunic. A quick look into the common area told her that neither Krayt or Scabrous had gotten up yet. She quietly got some food together for herself and went to eat at the small table in the corner of the room. Breakfast was uneventful but after cleaning up she noticed a small pain in the pit of her stomach. Then it escalated to a fist-sized ball of pain. It was as if someone gripped her stomach and pulled. She ran for the refresher and shut the door as much as she could before hurling. There wasn’t any blood so that was slightly comforting but didn’t do anything to ease her worry. She didn’t have the energy to move yet so she just stayed there.

Krayt was half awake when he heard the door shutting quickly. Throwing on some pants he walked out into the common room. Then he heard the retching sounds coming from the refresher. He thought about knocking but decided that it wasn’t necessary given the circumstances. The door slid open and he saw his apprentice with her head near the toilet. She looked up at him and tried to hide the hint of fear in her voice. “I think there's...” she didn’t have a second to finish before hurling into the bowl again. 

Krayt nodded “Stay there, for now, I will be back.” He quickly walked to the other small quarters on the ship that Scabrous had claimed as his. Reaching down he gently shook the other man's shoulder “wake up” but he just shifted slightly. The second time he practically shoved him against the wall. “Scabrous wake up!” The once sleeping Sith Lord shot up and gave Krayt an annoyed look. “What?!” he stood up and looked the slightly taller Krayt in the eyes. Krayt gestured towards the door and spoke in a low tone. “Our apprentice is badly ill. Can you concoct something for her?” 

Scabrous’s face fell slightly at the other Lords words. Without saying anything he put on some pants and walked quickly to the refresher. The door was open and he saw his apprentice leaning against the wall. She was pale and looked weak. He knelt down near her and touched her hand. A low grumble left her lips and Scabrous was put more at ease knowing that she was awake. “I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” She opened one eye and looked at him. “My stomach is trashed and I have a headache.” 

He nodded and took note of it along with her physical condition. “I’m going to make you something. Stay here until I’m done unless you want to be moved.” There was no answer so he got up and went to his work table. If he could be within inches of immortality once he could easily make something to cure and heal. Force knew he had done it for himself before in the past. His work table was as clean as a alchemists could be. Papers in the corner and random viles sitting in the other. Meanwhile, Krayt had put on a brown undershirt and went to watch over their apprentice. He sat near the doorway to give her some personal space. 

It didn’t take long for him to notice movement from his apprentice. Before he knew it his thigh had become her new pillow. He put a hand on her head gently and moved some loose strands of hair out of her face. She was awake but very quiet. Krayt could hear shuffling and saw movement to his left. Scabrous appeared moments later holding a vile of light green liquid. “This should settle her stomach for now.” He handed it gently to Krayt before speaking in a low voice. “She needs to be moved to her bed or one of ours for now.” The other man nodded and gently touched his apprentice on the shoulder. 

“Sit up for a moment and take this.” He helped her sit up and brought the vial to her lips. She drank it but wanted to spit it out because of its odd earthy taste. “Good now I’m going to move you.” Krayt shifted his body around and got both arms under her. Lifting her easily up off the floor and out through the door to the common room. Scabrous had dimmed the lights slightly evidently in an effort to keep her head from hurting more and straining her eyes. He walked into her quarters and sat her down on the bed. 

She took a moment to let her head stop spinning before laying down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Krayt spoke quietly to her “I would advise you try and sleep. We will train later or tomorrow depending on your physical state later.” Krayt put a hand on her head gently before turning and walking out. The door shutting behind him softly. She let sleep take over shortly after he left. 

Krayt walked to his own room and finished getting dressed. Noting how quiet it was now that it was just him and Scabrous up and being active. He finished dressing and walked back to the common room but kept going seeing there was no one there now. Krayt made his way to the cockpit and found Scabrous looking at the onboard Holo-map. “What are you looking for?” It was a simple enough question. “A more populated planet with a big city. She needs to see a medic.” Krayt took a seat in the co-pilots chair. 

“We need to keep a low profile still,” Krayt told him in a low serious tone. Scabrous nodded and chose a nearby planet. “This one has a smaller but more advanced city. We should be able to land on the outskirts and stay low. The planet is nearby so we should arrive in an hour or so.” Both men sat in silence for a few moments before Scabrous broke it. “I don’t think she has anything serious. We can also restock while we are there.” Krayt nodded in agreement and looked out the window. Hopefully, this would all be over soon and they could get back on track.


End file.
